Mercladon
Metal |ailments = Noxious Poison |weaknesses = Ice Dragon |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko Adopted by ElusiveSeeker }} Mercladon (ミナマタロス, Minamatarosu) are Flying Wyverns. Physiology Mercladon is a silver-gray Flying Wyvern with metallic blue wings, legs, and tail. It has yellow eyes, a U-shaped mouth with several pointed teeth, and a triangular crest on its head, snout, and chin. It has wide, blunt spikes lining its wings, and its wing membranes are metallic blue. Its feet have three toes on them, two in front and one in back. The back of its thick, long tail has a large spike at the base and three smaller ones near the tip. It has a fin-like structure on its tail tip. Abilities Mercladon concentrate poison in their bodies. The poison appears very similar to liquid metal. It is highly toxic to other creatures, even other Mercladon. It is expelled through the mouth as a form of self defense. It is also capable of spraying the poison through its skin like sweat whenever it becomes agitated. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Superfamily: Liquid Metal Wyvern *Family: Mercladon Mercladon is a member of the Flying Wyvern class. Habitat Range Mercladon is adapted to life in mountainous areas. It is also occasionally found in deserts. Old World Mercladon are indigenous to the Verdant Hills, Ancestral Steppe, Heaven's Mount, Ruined Ridge, Gorge, Highland, Painted Waterfalls, and the Dunes. Mercladon are also found in the Deserted Island, Misty Peaks, Sandy Plains, Coral Highlands and Wildspire Waste. Ecological Niche Mercladon are mostly in the middle of the food chain. They shoot their silvery poison at enemies to incapacitate them, which makes them easier to take down. Their common prey items include Aptonoth, Apceros, Kelbi, Mosswine, and other Herbivores. They live alongside other predators such as Chromalos, Hastulus, Mastigoras, Venatorius, Therizinos, Vidistov, and so on. Biological Adaptations Mercladon produces a toxic substance that is silvery in appearance and has a strong resemblance to liquid metal. It spews this metallic poison at prey and predators alike. It can also secrete the poison through its skin in a fashion similar to sweating, building up the poison on certain part of its body so it can douse enemies in it toxins by attacking with the affected body part (usually its wings or tail). Its tail ends in a C-shaped structure, similar to the end of a wrench. This C-shaped club is mostly likely used for self defense, but can also serve for attracting mates. Its body has silvery scales that reflect light, which may serve as a form of camouflage. Behavior Mercladon are very social wyverns, and are often seen in groups of five or more. They hunt alone, however. Males bring "gifts" to their mates, usually freshly killed prey. Notes *Mercladon is based on Mercury; the planet and the element. *Its head and wings can be broken. Its tail can be cut off. *When in rage mode, Mercladon will huff silver smoke from its mouth. *When tired, Mercladon will fail to spit metallic poison. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Metal Element Monster Category:Noxious Poison Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:4 Star Level Monster